Il a bu du canard, mais maintenant il est guérit
by Scotis
Summary: Collection de drabble, bout d'AU de mes fictions. Je sais pas.


**" Ah j'imagine la tête de Charlotte quand on lui dit de monter derrière Gandalf comme une princesse fragile (et impotente) derrière un brave et valeureux prince... Pffff! Je ricane toute seule...**  
 **Ah le coup des seins collés à Gandalf! On dirait une mauvaise fanfiction virant sur une romance irréaliste bourrée de clichés et finissant sur un mauvais lemon! Ah oui c'est acide et ça pique les yeux et les neurones ces histoires-là ! Eurk! Mais non, là, grâce à Charlotte, on y echappe! Ouf! MDR "**  
Haleth6 - Juillet 2018

" Charlotte tu vas monter avec Gandalf.  
\- Qu'est-ce que le snousnou ? Pas moyen. "  
Le tout avec une grimace à moitié amusée, parce que les elfes peuvent pas être sérieux, hein. Quoi ? Si ?! Ils l'étaient ?!  
Yep, il y a p'tet une logique derrière le fait de monter à deux à cheval ... mais ça a jamais été réellement pratique ! Encore, quand c'est maiar/hobbit, ça va (pour le cheval et la logique), mais quand je vois deux adultes/nains le faire, j'suis toujours en mode " PENSEZ AU CHEVAL BON SANG ! RESPECTEZ VOTRE MODE DE LOCOMOTION QUI COÛTE UN BRAS ! " (puisque visiblement, respecter le vivant c'est la galère). Je déteste ce cliché de chevaucher à deux sur la même monture ... On voit de suite qui a jamais monté à cheval ou c'est jamais intéresser au cheval avec ça. Pourquoi je l'ai fait ? J'avais besoin d'aller vite niveau déplacement et que Charlotte puisse littéralement dormir à cheval pour couper quelques jours de voyages parce que *insérer ici spoil*.  
Ceci dit, pas d'histoire d'amour entre Gandoulf et Charlotte ! OUF ! L'idée est rigolote, clairement, mais ça demanderait trop de temps à construire comme relation et ça impliquerait trop de problème à régler ahah (et l'écriture du lemon, ouille, size-kink anyone ?).

OUF !

On l'a échappé belle ahah.

Ohmonchat.  
Est-ce que tu veux un peu d'acide avec ton cauchemars ?  
Parce que j'me suis demandé " comment ? ".  
Genre ... Trop.

J'suis partagée entre la gêne d'avoir écrit ça et l'explosion de rire tellement c'est naze xD.  
Pour répondre : oui, écrire un slash Charlotte/Gandalf est horrible, ça implique de pas respecter les persos et de ne pas me respecter en tant qu'Autrice.  
Gandalf et son harem.  
Galadriel, Belladona et maintenant Charlotte.  
*pars mourir de rire sous sa couette*

* * *

 **" Il a bu du canard, mais maintenant il est guérit. "**

 **J-1**

J'ai arrêter de lutter contre la gravité, Gripoil, la relativité générale, la relativité restreinte et de manière générale, ma dignité. Maintenant collé à Gandalf, je lutte contre la chaleur qui m'entoure. Je suis rouge de honte. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand choix. J'me sens toute petite. Mes bras font à peine le tour de son ventre et mon front est collé entre ses omoplates.

Au repas du soir, je n'ai pas décoché un mot. J'étais trop occupée à noyer toutes mes pensées obscures pour trouver un moyen de chevaucher Barbecendre dans mes tentatives de cuisines.

 **J-2**

Je dé-teste ce voyage. Je pourrais être tranquillement seule sur un cheval à profiter du paysage pendant que Gandalf mène le chemin, mais noooon. Les elfes et l'istari ont décidé dans leur immense je-suis-plus-intelligent-que-toi-tais-toi-c'est-magique qu'il serait plus logique (dans quel univers alternatif ?) que je monte derrière un vieux papy.  
Je le dis pas, mais je suis définitivement de mauvaise humeur, fatiguée et j'ai déjà hâte qu'on arrive.

Gandalf a tenté de me parler. A force de grogner plus que je ne parle, il a fini par monologuer.  
C'est comme ça que j'me suis retrouvée à écouter l'histoire des silmarils. J'ai donc comprit le titre du livre de Tolkien que j'ai jamais eut l'intention de lire.

 **J-3**

Ce voyage n'était visiblement pas assez déplaisant. Voilà qu'il pleut.  
Oh, j'aime la pluie ! Le bruit, les odeurs, tout me plait quand il pleut.  
Essayez d'apprécier la pluie quand vous êtes collé à un Istari sur un cheval, ça devient franchement gênant pour tout le monde. Mes vêtements font floc-floc contre lui. J'ai froid et je me déteste pour me coller encore plus contre lui parce que son dos dégage une chaleur appréciable.

 **J-3 1/2**

Alors que je dormais enroulé dans ma couette, j'ai soudainement été réveillé par un bruit de crissement de gravier sur du métal. D'un bond, je me suis retrouvée face à une dague et un homme habillé de noir, maculé de boue, à hurler à m'en décaper les tympans. Par réflexe (merci Dwalin), j'ai donc appliqué toute ma force dans une jambe s'entrechoquant avec son antre-jambe, le laissant me tomber dessus, lâchant sa dague que je rattrape par un miracle quelconque. En tout cas, l'agitation autour de moi aura finalement attiré Gandalf qui sans me laisser le temps de réagir soulève le brigand de grand chemin par la peau du cou. La lumière du feu de camps brille sur la lame de son épée et son visage est déformé par la colère. Mes mains se retrouvent bien malgré moi contre ma poitrine, dague en main. Je tremble. Je n'ai jamais vu le magicien si énervé. Le magicien envoie voler plus loin le voleur qui trébuche, avant de déguerpir plus vite que la lumière.  
" Tu vas bien ? "  
J'observe Gandalf sous un nouveau jour. Mon coeur bat dans ma poitrine à un rythme effréné et d'étrange papillon vole dans mon ventre. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Sans doute un contre-coup d'adrénaline.  
Je hoche tentativement la tête.  
" Nous partons, prépares-toi. " annonce Gandalf sans même me regarder, rangeant son épée dont il ne s'est pas servit.  
Rapidement, je suis sur Grispoil, notre campement de fortune déjà levé et Gandalf s'installe derrière moi.  
" Dors sans crainte, je veille sur toi. "  
Mon coeur s'emballe pendant que Gripoil prends le pas. J'ai les mains de Gandalf de chaque côté de moi, je suis collé à son dos et j'ai les joues rougis par la honte.

 **J-4**

Sans surprise, je n'ai pas réussis à m'endormir dans ses bras, mais je suis désormais ... à l'aise. Par une étrange logique, je suis à l'aise dans ses bras alors que je n'étais pas à l'aise derrière lui. Je me bute à me dire que c'est parce que je vois enfin correctement le chemin devant moi, mais je sais que secrètement, je me sens protéger.

J'ai toujours prit l'Istari pour un étrange magicien, hautain et dangereux, même si son but a toujours été de protéger Arda.  
Après cette nuit, je me vois repenser à d'anciens événements lui étant arrivé et à les voir sous un autre jour.  
Pourquoi ?

En milieu de mâtiné, pour chasser la fatigue et arrêter de penser à l'homme contre moi, j'ai fini par expliquer tout ce que j'avais vécu par-delà le voile. En fin de soirée, je me lamente faussement de mon rôle d'héroïne.  
" Je te comprends bien, nous ne sommes pas aussi différents que tu le penses, au final. " annonce étrangement Gandalf. Je relâche le sac que je venais de poser au sol et observe curieuse l'Istari.  
" Comment ça ? " Il peut pas lâcher une telle bombe et pas expliquer plus clairement ses pensées.  
" J'ai moi aussi été envoyé en Terre du milieu pour servir les Valars, combattre l'ombre de Sauron et donner espoir aux peuples libres. " explique-t-il malicieusement, avec un clin d'œil, avant de relâcher les deux chevaux qui s'empressent de brouter.  
" Wow. " je souffle en prenant conscience de ce que viens de m'annoncer l'Istari. " Finalement, ce qui nous différencie, c'est que j'ai pas de bâtons magiques ni de pouvoirs. " je comprends.

 **J-7**

Quatre jours ont passés depuis la tentative de vol nocturne.  
Mon esprit se tourne trop souvent à mon gout vers Gandalf.  
Mon corps commence à réagir au sien également, pour ma plus grande honte.  
Je suis toujours devant lui maintenant. La tête baissée vers mon essai de cuisine du soir pour tenter de me distraire, je suis immobilisé dans le mouvement que je tentais de faire.  
Qu'est-ce qu'aime Gandalf ?  
C'est la question qui a traversé mon esprit troublé.  
Et ... je me rends compte que la question m'intéresse réellement.  
Quel genre de repas apprécie-t-il vraiment ?  
Gandalf ne semble pas se douter des réflexions étranges qui m'habite depuis plusieurs jours. Si j'avais des doutes il y a encore quelques jours, je suis désormais persuadé que je suis en train de développer un mauvais crush sur lui. Pas bon. Pas bon. J'ai Nori. Et franchement, moi, une hobbite shiny et un istari ? On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague.  
Cependant, ce soir, pendant que je m'endors, à ma demande, Gandalf me raconte ce qu'il aime en fumant sa pipe.

 **J-10**

La Comté est en vue.  
Et ... je regrette d'être déjà arrivé ?  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a traversé. Sans doute les hormones. Oui, après tout cela fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas connu la présence d'un partenaire dans ma vie et j'ai toujours été plus sensible aux hommes qu'aux femmes. C'est tout ce que je vois comme explications.

Les retrouvailles avec Bilbo, Ori et Nori ont été mouvementé, mais joyeuse.  
Seule dans mon lit je me sens ... seule. Plus seule que je ne l'ai été depuis bien longtemps. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
Que fais Gandalf ?  
Je secoue la tête.  
Il faut que j'arrête. C'est devenu maladif de tout reporter à lui.  
C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée dans la cuisine à me faire du thé.  
" Puis-je en avoir ? " me fait sursauter la voix de Gandalf.  
" Oui ... " je souffle, le laissant s'installer à table avec moi.  
L'on discute de choses et d'autres. De la Comté principalement. Cette nuit, malgré les insistances de Gandalf à aller me coucher, je n'ai pas réussis à regagner mon lit. Mon corps a besoin de sommeil, mon esprit me hurle d'arrêter de tourner autour du magicien, que cela ne donnera rien de bon, jamais ... mon coeur me souffle doucement

 **J - 11**

Gandalf se prépare à partir. Il dit qu'il reviendra dans une semaine.  
Devant le smial, il vient de finir de préparer Gripoil et mon coeur se serre. J'ai pourtant Nori à mes côtés, celui que je suis censé aimé. J'ai pourtant Bilbo avec moi. Mais mon cœur saigne à l'idée de ne plus voir Gandalf, cet énervant istari né lors du premier âge.  
Avant de monter à cheval, il nous ordonne presque de l'attendre et de ne pas quitter Hobbiteville, il reviendra dans quelques jours après des affaires de sa part à régler. Il s'approche maintenant de moi et doucement, me caresse une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.  
Mon ventre se serre en le voyant partir.  
Je suis foudroyé.  
Je l'aime, punaise.

 **J-15**

Bilbo et Ori me trouve distraite.  
Nori est venu me confronter. Visiblement, je l'ignore.  
Ma flamme pour lui s'est éteinte.  
Mon esprit qui m'intimer de ne pas m'attacher à Gandalf n'a pas gagné la bataille de mon coeur. Honteuse, j'ai été obligé d'avouer à Nori que mes sentiments pour lui ne sont plus aussi fort qu'ils étaient. S'en est suivit une horrible dispute. L'on s'est échangé des noms d'oiseaux à tout va. Il est énervé, je le sais bien, mais je ne l'ai jamais voulu. C'est ainsi que pleurant à chaude larme, j'ai quitté le smial. Sa réaction est plus que normal, mais il n'avait pas à être si blessant.

Au pied de l'arbre de fête, mes genoux contre ma poitrine et ma tête lové dans mes bras, je pleure.  
Parce que je devrais être heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Bilbo et Nori, mais que ce n'est pas le cas.  
Gandalf me manque.

" Charlotte ? "  
Je sursaute et me sèche vivement les joues.  
" Gandalf, déjà de retour ? " je le salue.  
" Oui, déjà, quelque chose me disait de faire vite. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " Il s'installe à côté de moi et je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux. Est-ce qu'il a toujours eut ses yeux pleins de gentillesse ?  
Alors que je lui raconte, sa main trouve la mienne et pour la première fois ... j'ai espoir que peut-être il me considère. Oh, non, je n'ai aucun espoir qu'il voit en moi une femme qu'il serait prêt à aimer, mais peut-être que je pourrais être une amie proche et avoir la possibilité d'être avec lui en tant qu'exploratrice. Mon coeur bondit de joie à l'idée. Oui, voir le monde à ses côtés serait un rêve éveillée.

" C'est pour ça alors, que tu ne m'aimes plus ? "  
Ma bulle de bonheur explose à la voix de Nori. Bien sûr, en tant qu'espion il a pu venir à nous sans nous alerter et a vite compris mon secret. Je suis rouge de honte, debout en train de tenter de me justifier. Rien n'y fait. Nori a vu en moi comme un livre ouvert et rapidement, mon secret est dévoilé devant Gandalf.  
Je me tourne vers lui, prête à le supplier de ne pas le croire, que ce n'est qu'une invention jalouse de Nori, mais quoi que je sois prête à dire, je me retrouve muette.  
" C'est pour cela que je suis revenu. " explique Gandalf.  
Comment ? Quand l'a-t-il deviné ? Je pensais être discrète.  
" Nori, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que tu retournes expliquer à Bilbo que Charlotte dormira au Dragon vert ce soir. J'ai à parlé avec elle du futur. "  
Une main sur mes épaules, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, le magicien me mène sûrement vers l'auberge de Hobbiteville.  
Mon esprit est aussi affolé que mon coeur, je cherche à trouver un sens à ce qui vient de se passer. Visiblement, Gandalf avait déjà réservé une chambre puisqu'il s'engage sans doute dans l'une des chambres. Ses mains trouvent ma taille dès qu'il a posé son bâton contre un mur et il m'aide à m'asseoir sur son lit.  
Là, ses mains trouvent mes joues, me caressant doucement des pouces pendant que je suis aussi rouge, chaude et gênée qu'une langoustine en train de cuire.  
Je l'entends murmurer mon nom et alors, je n'existe plus que pour nos lèvres s'entremêlant.


End file.
